Old Photos
by mjeanp27
Summary: Blaine finds some old pictures of Kurt and he's embarrassed by them. When Blaine shows Kurt an old picture of himself to cheer him up, Kurt is surprised at what he sees.


"Ugh. I'm done," Blaine slammed his math textbook shut and rolled over onto his stomach on Kurt's bed.

Kurt looked up at Blaine from where he was sitting at his desk.

"I thought your test was tomorrow."

"Yup!" Blaine mumbled through Kurt's pillow.

"So… shouldn't you study then?" Kurt smirked, turning back to his French textbook.

"No. I'm done. It's too frustrating," he said, rolling over and sitting up on the bed, "Besides, you can't really study math anyway."

"Do you want me to—" Kurt started, thinking he could help him if he needed it. But Blaine interrupted him before he could finish.

"No."

"But I could—"

"No."

"But you need to—"

"No. It's fine. I'm done," he said flatly, getting up off the bed, "I'll just wing it tomorrow."

"That's the attitude," Kurt said, smiling at his boyfriend's ridiculousness. He looked back down at his book, "Don't come whining to me if you fail then."

Blaine didn't answer him. Kurt looked up and saw him looking at the wall next to his bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Just looking at your pictures."

Blaine was currently looking at a collage of photos that Kurt had put together from his sophomore year in glee club.

"Everyone's changed so much. You all look so young here."

Kurt turned back to his studying.

"Who's this guy?"

Kurt didn't have to look to know who Blaine was talking about.

"That's Matt. He transferred after that year."

"Huh. Funny I've never heard about him. Wait, where are you on here?"

Kurt snapped his head up quickly.

"Oh wait, here… oh."

"Blaine…"

"This is you?"

Kurt quickly got up and went over to stand in front of Blaine.

"Blaine," he said as he tried to push Blaine back to sit on the bed, "Those pictures are from a long time ago and I really don't—"

"What? You don't like those pictures?" Blaine cut in, grinning at him, "But you look so cute when you were younger. With your little chubby cheeks."

Blaine reached up to pinch Kurt's cheek for good measure, which was a big mistake.

"Blaine, I swear, if you do that again, I'm going to have to kill you."

"But I said you look cute! What's wrong with me saying you look cute?"

"It's _wrong_ because you say it like I'm a cute little five-year-old. Not your cute boyfriend," said Kurt, exasperated.

"But you _are_ my cute boyfriend," said Blaine as he pinched his cheeks again.

Kurt pushed his hand away and walked back over to his desk.

"Aw, Kurt, come on," Blaine said, still grinning at him.

Kurt didn't respond, but kept reading his French book.

"You really shouldn't be embarrassed about your old pictures, Kurt," Blaine said as he sat on the edge of the bed, facing Kurt, "They just show who you were and who you are now."

Kurt still didn't respond, but he wasn't focusing on his book anymore.

"I think it's time I showed you something," said Blaine, standing up.

Kurt looked up with a confused look on his face and saw Blaine taking something out of his wallet. He dropped a picture on the desk in front of Kurt.

"What's this?"

"A picture of me and my family when I was in eighth grade."

Kurt looked closer at the photo. Sure enough, there was Blaine, sitting in the middle of his brother and his parents. He would have looked just a little younger than he did now, if it weren't for the giant mop on top of his head that was his hair.

"Oh my God. What's eating your head?" said Kurt, chuckling at the picture.

"Oh shut up! I didn't laugh at yours! It's not that bad."

"No, it's definitely adorable. And also devastatingly embarrassing. I understand why you didn't show it to me before," Kurt smiled at Blaine, who was smiling shyly himself, "How could you let your hair grow this long?"

"I liked it long like that… and I was kinda afraid of the barber," he added quietly.

"When you were in eighth grade?"

"Hey, scissors are scary!"

Kurt laughed, "When did you get it cut off then?"

"I had it like that up until a few weeks after that photo was taken, when I started high school. My mom, who never liked my hair by the way, thought I would get teased because of it, so she had me chop it all off," Blaine said sadly.

"Well that's quite a shame," Kurt said with a sarcastic smile. He got back up to sit on the edge of his bed next to Blaine. He handed the picture over.

"Why do you keep it in your wallet, if you're embarrassed by it?" Kurt asked, "To remind you of your long lost hair?" he added on, giving Blaine's shoulder a teasing nudge.

"No," said Blaine, smiling softly as he put the picture back in his wallet, "It's the last photo we took together when we were still a happy little family. Cooper had just graduated college that year, so not long after we took this photo, he left for California after his huge fight with Dad.

"I also hadn't come out to my parents yet," he continued, "I guess I keep it in here because it reminds me that we were once a happy, not totally honest with each other, but still happy, family."

Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine as he put his wallet back into his pocket.

"Well, I still like it because it shows how cute you were," Kurt said, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Not as cute as you were."

"Seriously, Blaine. How can you think that is _cute_? I look like a—"

"But I love you little chubby cheeks!" cried Blaine, reaching up to pinch his cheeks again.

Kurt slapped him away, "Blaine Anderson! If you try that one more time, I'm going to—"

"Going to what?" Blaine asked, grinning at him.

"I'll…" Kurt started, but trailed off when he suddenly though of something.

He quickly leaned over and pressed a hard, wet kiss to Blaine's mouth. He lingered for a few seconds and nibbled on his bottom lip a little before pulling away slowly.

"There," Kurt said in a deep voice, "Not so cute now is it?"

"Definitely not," Blaine gasped out before pulling him back in for another kiss.


End file.
